RID2: Defeat
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 23. Optimus Prime is forced to return to Cybertron, leaving the Autobots to fend for themselves...


**RID2 Episode 23  
Defeat**  
  
The entirety of Autobot base was in an uproar. It had been a week since Rodimus Major, Ultra Magnus, and their group had gone Guerrilla. Every, and that meant EVERY Autobot now feared for his or her life once they stepped outside their base. On the first day of Rodimus's tactics, REV had almost died, and Crosswise had lost an arm and a leg. The attacks were unconcentrated and random, and always brutal. On top of that, Cryotek had begun a new wave of assaults for Energon. It was too much to handle.  
And that was when Galaxus Ex had arrived.  
The massive blue figure had a grave look on his face as he entered the base for the first time. He had a deep, heavyset body, with what appeared to be half a star ship on his arm, and two massive golden boxes on his chest, representing the components of his Powermaster sets. Galaxus was the first, and most successful, of the powermaster experiments. For a time, it was even considered giving Optimus Prime a powermaster mode, but the entire project was dumped after four failures in a row. That had not stopped Galaxus, however, from becoming one of the most well known, respected, and trusted Autobots on Cybertron. He had even earned the position of Second in Command of the Military branch.  
But he was not here to fight. Or to advise. This day, he was the bearer of the worst possible news.  
As the entirety of the Autobot crew watched in stunned silence, Galaxus, looking a disturbed and upset as any of them, handed Optimus Prime a small notice.  
Optimus stared at it silently, trembling as read the few words.  
Finally, T-Ai dared to ask what no one else would. What is it Optimus?  
I've been summoned to Cybertron. Optimus said weakly. For a Court Marshal.  
Elita gasped. Rail Spike rested his forehead in his hand.  
They can't do that! Wedge cried. Can they do that? They can't!  
I'm afraid they can. Galaxus said softly. Optimus, I'm sorry old friend, but you cannot disobey this court order.  
Prime turned away, trying to disguise his fear and tears. Galaxus... read the charges.  
You sure you want me too? Galaxus grimaced.  
  
All right... It says: Optimus Prime, you are charged with: Incompetence. Keeping your troops in disarray. Neglecting your duty as leader. Being an ineffective leader. Not following through with your mandate. Fraternizing with the local population-  
But we're SUPPOSED to that! Side Burn cried. Aren't we?  
Galaxus continued. Putting your desires against the needs of Cybertron. Ignoring the instructions of the Council. Using your position to take advantage of female officers-  
Elita slammed her foot down. She cried. Those damn fools don't know what they're talking about! Using his position? Why those-  
I agree. Galaxus interrupted. The council has gone off the deep end with this. They invented half of these! Listen, they accuse him of Collaborating with the Predicons!  
Bull Slag! X-Brawn roared. How could the even-  
They just want Optimus out of power. Galaxus growled. Despite protests from everyone who has any sense. He let out a heavy sigh. But I have to follow through with my orders. I'm sorry Optimus, I have to take you back to Cybertron.  
I don't believe this. Elita sat down on the ground. How could this happen?  
It's not right. Wedge roared. I'll g to Cybertron myself to teach the council a lesson!  
NO WEDGE! Optimus roared. Wedge started, and backed away.  
Optimus stood silently, staring at the ground. I have to follow the mandate. I'll return to Cybertron.  
I'm going with you. Elita stood up.  
Same here. Wedge added.  
And me! HotShot jumped up.  
We're not getting left behind. X-Brawn, Side Burn and Prowl all stepped forward.  
Three of the remaining four femmes joined the ranks.  
Before long, every Autobot (except Aidia, who was curiously absent, and Minerva, who was standing in a corner watching silently) had come forward, all demanding to be allowed to join Optimus.  
Optimus looked over his comrades, beaming with pride and admiration. Thank you- all of you. Such trust and admiration in a team is both rare and prized. But the moment passed quickly, and Optimus's eyes darkened again. His voice became hoarse and scratchy as he continued. But I can not allow you to do this. I must face this challenge alone.  
Stunned silence greeted his statement.  
If I am unable to convince the council otherwise, I will step down as leader. I have to. I have no other choice.  
No one answered.  
I will depart tomorrow morning.  
Silence reigned like a tyrant.  
Optimus looked over them quietly. His eyes settled on one individual briefly. He spoke the name. W edge gulped, and shuffled forward.  
Yes sir?  
I have always felt you had leadership potential. I guess now is as good a time as any to test that. I am leaving you in charge while I am gone.  
There was a slight gasp of surprise, then several applauded respectfully.  
Wedge was the only one who didn't seem to believe it. Me, sir? He asked in astonishment.  
Optimus nodded. I have your promise you will keep everyone safe?  
Of course, sir! Wedge saluted. I will sir!  
Optimus's kind eyes smiled. Then I know I have made the right choice. Optimus turned. He looked as though he was about to say something, but could not find the words too. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, turned and left the room without a word.  
  
I don't understand how this could happen! Koji Onishi cried, staring at his friends.  
None of us do Koji. X-Brawn growled. But Optimus is leaving tomorrow, and we can't do a thing about it.  
T-Ai sighed, sitting down on the floor. What will we do without Optimus here? She asked.   
Nothing, apparently. Chromia muttered, pacing back and force nervously. If word gets out that Optimus has left, we'll have Predicons and Decepticons descending on us from every direction.  
Like starving Markonian Dogs. Side Burn added.  
It's obvious we'll need to come up with a counter strategy. Prowl announced to no one in particular. We'll have to find a way to-  
Oh shut up. Red Alert interrupted him.  
Recoil shifted herself in agitation, unable to get off what was on her mind.  
The six robots, one human and the Hologram sat more or less in a council, trying to cope with the news. Koji was still having trouble getting over the shock of the announcement. The rest were dealing with it in their own ways.  
Elita-1 had tried talking to Optimus, but he refused to talk with anyone- even her. So she had retired to her own quarters to cry.  
Wedge, stunned at his sudden promotion, had taken it very very seriously, and had begun reading up on just how to keep the Autobot base in line. It was tougher then he thought.  
Hot Shot and Rail Spike had begun arguing about whether or not Optimus was handling things well. Both were in the agreement that the Council was in the wrong, but neither could decide whether Prime was doing the right thing.  
And Galaxus, the unfortunate bearer of bad news, had quietly returned to his ship, admiring the Autobots for their dedication to their leader.  
Well, there's nothing at all we can do. X-Brawn announced. We shouldn't dwell on what we can't do, and focus on what we can.  
Which at this point is still nothing. Chromia sighed deeply.   
This has been a very, very bad day. Koji sighed.  
  
Cheer up Wedge, you should be happy! Heavy Load, with his ever incessant optimism patted his young comrade and leader Wedge on the back.   
Wedge smiled for an instant. Nothing ever dampens your spirit.  
Ah Wedge, you know we're all a little upset deep down. Heavy Load sighed. But really, what can we do? Nothing, cept take what fate's given us.  
I guess you're right. Wedge sighed. But still I can't help but feel this isn't right for me. I don't know if I can do this.  
I'll be at your side. Heavy Load answered. And so will Grimlock and Hightower. We'll help you through.  
Thanks Heavy Load. W edge smiled. Then his smile faltered. But- but what if we mess up?  
We won't. Heavy Load answered quickly. We won't mess up at all.  
Are you sure?  
We'll pull through all right. After all, the Predicons don't even know Optimus is gone.  
  
This has been a very, very good day, yessss.... Cryotek hissed through his teeth. Are you sure?  
They were crying way to much too have been faking it. Skyfire saluted. My Transmitter Bug worked perfectly.  
Defile cried. I built it!  
But I put it in. Windsheer interrupted. So technically-  
QUIET YOU FOOLS! Cryotek roared.  
They shut up.  
So.... when do we attack? Skywarp asked casually, speaking for his team.  
Cryotek laughed. We? We don't.  
Ramjet asked, confused for the first time in his life. Look, the Bots are demoralized, Primes going AWOL, why don't we attack?  
I have something much more delicious planned. Cryotek answered evilly.  
Oh is that so? Terrorwing asked skeptically.  
Yes indeed...  
  
Optimus Prime showed himself for the first time since the news. He seemed worn and pale- somewhat sickly.  
Elita was on him in a moment. What's wrong?  
I'm all right. Prime said weakly. I- No, it's not me. The Matrix is distressed about this. It's taking it's toll on me.  
Your not going to come out of this as leader, are you? Elita said quietly.  
I'm sorry Elita. Optimus answered quietly. But I don't think I will. I'll defend myself as best as I can- but still...  
Elita hugged him gently. If anyone can do it, you can. She said again.  
But I'm not sure anyone can. Optimus answered, then trudged off to give his final orders before leaving.  
  
Optimus stared down at Wedge, who squirmed just a little nervously under his gaze.  
This is your last chance Wedge. Optimus said. If you do not feel that you can do this, I'll leave Hot Shot or Railspike in charge instead.  
Wedge swallowed down a nervous gulp. I can do it sir.  
Are you sure?  
Yes Optimus.  
If anything goes wrong, let Hot Shot take over.  
Yes sir.  
I have great confidence in you Wedge. I know that you can do it.  
Yes sir.  
That will be all Wedge.  
Yes sir.  
And... Wedge?  
  
Take care.  
  
Elita hugged Optimus tightly as he turned to leave with Galaxus. Please come back. She whispered, trying to hold in tears.  
It's not a question whether I come back, but whether I come back leader. Optimus answered quietly. I plan to.  
If anyone can, you will. X-Brawn spoke up. Good luck Optimus.  
Thank you my friends. Thank all of you.  
Goodbye Optimus. Koji spoke up. I'll miss you.  
Optimus knelt down. And I, you, my dear friend. Keep yourself safe. Optimus stood back up. Same goes for all of you. That an order!  
He was greeted by warm, yet sad smiles. He started again, about to say something, but decided against it, and turned and left. Galaxus saluted smartly, then he too was gone.  
Everyone turned towards Wedge, who suddenly felt very small.  
Well, looks like you're in charge. Hot Shot said quietly. What is your command?  
Wedge looked back over them. Umm, just go back to your duties. If you're needed T-Ai will contact you. Got it?  
He was answered by a unanimous Yes sir!, and the crowd dispersed.  
This may be easier then I thought... Wedge said quietly as Hightower patted him on the back.  
  
Scourge stared quietly at nothing in particular. This made Mega-Octane rather nervous. Scourge had been brooding ever since he had witnessed that new terrorist car group in action. He had yet to speak a word to any of his comrades, he was so lost in thought.  
This worried Mega-Octane. This was not like Scourge in the least. He had never talked much in the first place, but something was different. Mega-Octane could not tell whether it was rage or despair that was causing this silence. Either would have a horrible effect on the Decepticons already low moral.  
Hey boss! Mega-Octane whirled, clamping his hand over Movars faceplate.  
Quiet, idiot. He hissed, his cold eyes boring into Movars nervous spark. He doesn't want to be disturbed.  
But it's important! Movar protested.  
What is?   
Mega-Octane started as Scourge, sounding unusually calm, came up behind them.  
Umm, somebody's here to see you.... Movar said nervously.  
Scourge asked.   
Umm... him! Movar pointed as Ro-Tor and Armorhided prodded a figure forward with their guns.  
Ramjet glanced behind them angrily and turned back to Scourge. I come on a peaceful mission, and these ruffians treat me like I was armed, which I'm not.  
Scourge dismissed the Decepticons. Calm down. Let him speak.  
Ramjet hurrumphed, and stood up straight. My Lord Cryotek send a message.  
If it has anything to do with joining him, we're not interested. Scourge answered. So you can-  
That is not why I'm here. Ramjet interrupted. Though the invitation is always open should you feel so compelled.  
Scourge ignored that part. Get on with it.  
Cryotek has learned some... most interesting news, that he wishes you to hear.  
Scourge glanced at him. Really. And that would be?  
Optimus Prime has returned to Cybertron.  
  
Leaving his troops behind.  
And I should care why? Scourge feigned disinterest.   
Think of it, the Autobot base is undefended, and the Autobots are leaderless. You could cause some massive damage...  
I care not.  
What? Surely-  
Scourge whirled and grabbed Ramjets throat roughly. Listen, seeker, He snarled, spitting the word out like an insult. Cryotek takes me for a bigger fool then he is. If he thinks he can trick me into attacking the Autobots while he cooks up some schemes of his own, forget it. I don't know whether or not what you've told me is true, but frankly, I could care less. I'm doing things my own way, and nobodies going to manipulate me into doing something I don't want to, understand? I let Galvatron call the shots for far too long, but not anymore. Not he nor Cryotek nor you will command me. Now begone!  
Ramjet stumbled backwards. Very well Scourge. Your loss. He transformed, and flew off.  
Mega-Octane stared at Scourge. Well, what do you intend to do now?  
Scourge turned to his troops, his image as a leader returned. Movar, take to the stars. I want to know everything that goes on.  
Got it boss! Movar saluted.  
Mega-Octane, Armorhide, Ro-Tor, Rollbar, come with me. We're gonna make a quick energon raid and see who shows up. Got it?  
Yes sir! The Decepticons saluted.  
Mega-Octane smiled inside. Scourge was back in action.  
  
This was not supposed to happen. Cryotek growled sourly.  
I could have told you- Ramjet didn't finish his sentence, cut off by a stern glare from the Predicon Overlord.  
Very well, we shall work with the situation. Galvatron won't trust anything I tell him, so that leaves one group left. And free gifts won't work, so I'll work something out...  
  
Rodimus Major looked at his troops in disgust. No sign at all?  
Joyride snarled. Not head nor wheel of those Autobot cowards.  
Not like Prime to stay down for this long. Backstreet commented.  
Not at all. Magnus frowned. Something just isn't right about this.  
And you are just know noticing?   
Guns and transformers whirled at the sound of Cryoteks voice, and the Predicon Overlord suddenly found himself staring the barrels of six cannons.  
I come in peace, put those down. Cryotek waved his hand. Or else... He motioned toward the sky, where 5 seekers and two Jetcons sat waiting.  
Magnus looked up to stare at the seven flyers. Impressive Cryo. Speak your piece.  
Rodimus grunted, hating being forced into a wall, but lowered his weapon.  
I have information that you will find most interesting. Cryotek announced.  
Heckuva way to inform us. Backstreet growled.  
If you're looking for a truce Cryo, the answers no. Magnus said quickly. You're just as much an enemy to us as Prime is.  
And why would I want a truce with you? Cryotek asked. You have no resources, and we couldn't trust each other. There would be no benefit.  
Then why even bother to come here? Rodimus demanded.  
To trade. My information for yours.  
Oh really? What are you after Predicon? Growled Magnus.  
You tell me why the High Council wants Prime out, and I'll tell you that Prime has left planet.  
WHAT WAS THAT? Rodimus and Magnus yelled at the same time.  
First, you tell me. Then I shall elaborate on mine.  
Magnus glanced at Rodimus, and nodded. You know better then I. You tell him.  
Magnus shrugged. I don't see how this could help you any, but the Council wants Prime out for power. They don't like his over focus on Megatron. They want somebody else. But.... how'd you know about that?  
I have my ways. Cryotek grinned. Now, I shall hold up my end of the bargain. Optimus has left planet- ordered to a court marshal by the council.  
I don't believe you. Magnus snarled. How would you know?  
I have my ways. Bugs, of various sorts. Cryoteks grin broadened.  
Magnus and Rodimus simply glared at him. Cryotek shrugged. Suit yourself. He transformed to Beast Mode and leapt into the sky. But find out for yourself! You'll see I'm right! Cryoteks wings spread, and like that, he and his crew were gone.  
Getaway glanced up at his two commanders. That was by far the most suspicious interchange I've ever seen. What do we do now?  
Attack the Autobots. Magnus announced. Draw them out, see for ourselves whether or not this true.  
Then we're playing right into Cryoteks hands. Rodimus countered. It's obvious that's what he wants us to do. So we should ignore him, and not attack at all.  
Why? What would the harm be? Magnus demanded.  
Rodimus didn't have an answer.  
We move out. Magnus announced. But be prepared for anything.  
As Magnus turned, Rodimus cast a sideways glance at Getaway and shook his head. This is nuts, even for him.  
  
This seems like a really roundabout way of doing things. Ramjet growled, flying closer to Cryotek. What's your plan?  
Attacking the Autobots would be a waste of energy. Cryotek announced. Even without Prime, they'd still destroy us. However, getting out enemies to attack them in their weakest moment will end up weakening both of them, while we remain strong.  
They'll see right through that. Ramjet growled.  
Cryotek answered. But I'm taking a gamble. Magnus is heated enough to attack anyway. By all calculations Scourge SHOULD have done it. But he didn't. He'll watch. When he founds out what I said is true, he'll be the one to spur on the attack. Eventually Galvatron will find out. He'll want to be in on this too. While our enemies fight and destroy themselves, that buys me enough time to find what I'm looking for.  
And that is?  
It will be revealed in time...  
  
How you doing good buddy? Heavy Load asked, sitting down next to Wedge.  
All right. Wedge sighed. This isn't as bad as I thought. A lot of busy work, but nothing really bad.  
Just wait till the Preds show up. Heavy Load answered in all seriousness. Then it will be trouble.  
Wedge sighed. How'd this all come on me?  
Optimus wouldn't have put you in charge unless he really felt you could do it. Heavy Load answered gently. You'll do all right.  
Wedge smiled.   
At that exact instant, the alarms went off. T-Ai appeared in front of Wedge. The Decepticons are attacking a power plant!  
Wedge glanced at Heavy Load. He muttered. Send the Spychangers and Rail Racer to deal with them.  
Right away. T-Ai saluted.  
Good choice Wedge. Heavy Load agreed. They've both had more then adequate experience handling them.  
I know, I know. Wedge waved his hand. But get ready, in case they have trouble. We'll run to help em out.  
  
The Decepticons retreated after an incredibly short battle, neither convinced or unsure that Optimus was not on Earth.  
Wedge was waiting as the victors arrived back. Good work guys, excellent job! He said as the spychangers and Railracer came back.  
All talk, no work. Wars muttered under his breath.  
Wedge froze Did someone say something? He asked, unable to believe what he ahd thought he had just heard.  
Hot Shot said quickly. Nobody said-  
I did! Wars yelled loudly. Everyone turned to stare.  
Wars smiled. So, here it is, the new guy in charge. I bet you feel real proud of yourself, eh Wedge?  
Hot Shot said warningly.  
No, I want to hear what he has to say. Wedge said shakily.  
Wars smirked. Everybody knows you're team is the least experienced group on Earth. Everybody knows you guys haven't done anything worth making you leader.  
And just what does that mean? Wedge asked.  
It means that you're too chicken too go out the battlefield. Wars announced loudly.  
Wedge paled slightly. Heavy Load growled with anger.  
Hot Shot roared. Stand down!  
No! He knows it true. He's just fine sending us out! But unlike Optimus, he has no guts to show up himself!  
Heavy Load, insulted by the accusations against his closest friend, roared and charged at Wars. As Wedge yelled at him to stop, the Spychanger braced himself and dove at Heavy Loads legs. Before anyone could have a chance to react, the two were on the ground in a flurry of fists and shouts.  
That's enough! Rail Spikes voice boomed throughout the command center as he forced his massive form between them, grabbing them both by their necks and hoisting them into the air. We'll have none of that here!  
Heavy Load apologized, hanging his head.  
Wars hurrumphed, and said nothing.   
Rail Spike put them down. Optimus did not leave us here to fight like a bunch of kids. Wedge made a good choice in this case. He knew we were more equipped to handle the problem then his team was. So leave it at that! You're all dismissed.  
Unquestioningly, everyone filed out of the room, except Wedge, Heavy Load, Hot Shot and Rail Spike. As he left, Wars cast a long stare at Wedge, who tried his best to ignore it,  
Wars and I are gonna have a looong talk. Hot Shot growled before stalking out of the room.  
Pay them no mind. Rail Spike said quietly. We're all a bit shaky because of Prime.  
It's ok. Wedge answered quietly. Thanks for standing up for me.  
No problem. But Wedge... take care of yourself, ok? Rail Spike disappeared.  
Sorry I lost my temper Wedge. Heavy Load apologized.  
It's not your fault. Wedge answered. But... Wars was right.  
  
I look like a coward. The next threat that comes out, we're going out there ourselves.  
Wedge, I'm not so sure-  
Wedge whirled on Heavy Load. Don't question me Heavy Load. He growled. Optimus did not put my in charge to have his command torn apart by moral issues. We'll do it and show them we're just as capable as any of the others!  
As if on que, T-Ai appeared. Wedge, I have some distressing news. Magnus and Rodimus and his crew have been sighted moving in towards town. I don't think their goal is friendly...  
Wedge whirled. Heavy Load, get High Tower and Grimlock. We're going out to meet them.  
Four of us against six of them? Heavy Load protested.   
We have Landfill. Don't worry, we'll be ok. If we need help, I'll call for Sentinel.  
If you say so Wedge...  
  
Rodimus Major stared at his group. You boys ready?  
They all answered with a quick salute.  
Magnus growled. I was beginning to think they were disorganized.  
Rodimus answered. We'll be ready for- Hello? What's this?  
They all turned as four construction vehicles rolled out of a space bridge tunnel and transformed.  
Well, if it isn't Wedge the Whiner. Magnus laughed. What are you doing here kid?  
You're trespassing on Autobot land. Wedge yelled. We order you to get off!  
On who's authority? Rodimus ask, flicking his finger.  
Backstreet took note and nodded to the rest of the group, who began fanning out around the Autobots.  
Wedge took no notice. Under our own!  
Under Primes? Magnus asked. Surely not. We don't hold to him.  
Grimlock tapped him on the shoulder. Wedge ignored him.  
We don't expect you to. All we ask is you leave us alone.  
We want the Matrix. Rodimus announced. Have Prime give it up and we'll leave.  
We're not gonna do that, and you know it!  
Where is Prime? Magnus asked. Too chicken to show his face?  
He... he doesn't bother with the likes of lowlifes like you!  
Then maybe he will if we have hostages! Rodimus roared.   
But before they could open fire, the four members of the Build Team fused into a massive hulking gestalt of incredible power. Landfill.  
Was all Rodimus could think to say as the now giant swatted him out of the way. Backstreet gave a yell and they opened fire. Landfill ignored the small blasts, and easily knocked them all out of the way. Any that didn't scrambled away.  
Are you afraid of me? Landfill demanded to the scurrying figures. Afraid of something you can't face up? Or am I too much?  
  
Elita-1 walked into the main command center, accompanied by Rail Spike.   
I'm worried, She was saying, That Wedge might do something rash. He looked pretty angry...  
He wouldn't do anything stupid. Rail Spike answered.  
Where is he anyway? Elita asked.  
T-Ai started, then quickly went back to work.   
I haven't seen him... Rail Spike trailed off...  
  
Come on, is this it? Landfill demanded as he continually swatted the fleeing Autobot rebels.  
Ultra Magnus laughed. Please Landfill. You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into!  
Wha- what do you mean? The gestalt asked suddenly nervous. The four terrorists slowly backed off.  
Rodimus yelled. Crusaders, UNITE!  
There was a click and whir, as the four small all transformed into near identical parts. Rodimus too leapt into the air, and shifted and clicked. Getaway and Joyride became legs, Backstreet and Override became arms. As a final touch a roller became the chest plate, and a mask fitted over Rodimus's head. From five rebels there emerged one massive monster.  
With a loud booming echo of Rodimus's voice, it announced to the stunned Autobot Gestalt in front of him, Prepare to face Road Crusader!  
Landfill took a step back in horror, faced by the new menace. Road Crusader held no weapon but a massive sword, that was easily as large as Landfill. He towered over the smaller gestalt, laughing evilly as he stomped forward.  
Not so high and mighty now? Road Crusader taunted. When faced with something of greater power, you have not choice but to fight or flee. And you can't flee!  
With that, he charged forward, barreling himself into Landfill, followed by a flurry of punched and kicks into Landfills most sensitive joints and connectors. Landill shuddered under a barrage of a beast more powerful then he, his internal gears creaking at the strains and pressure being forced on him.  
Then Road Crusader brought his massive sword to bear, and with a single swipe, ripped Wedges form from Landfills main body, griping him in a strangle hold as the rest of the Build Team fell to the ground...  
  
He did WHAT? Elita cried.  
I couldn't stop him. T-Ai sobbed. He insisted, he ordered me not to tell! I couldn't disobey his order!  
Rail Racer leapt to his feet. He's stepped in over his head. He growled. Elita, get your team here pronto! We gotta help him!:  
  
Ultra Magnus watched, a grin on his face as the scene unfolded.  
Wedge struggled and gasped as Road Crusaders hand constricted, crushing his small body under the pressure.   
Tell me where Optimus Prime is! Road Crusader ordered. And I might spare your life!  
He's not here! Wedge cried.  
WHERE IS HE? Road Crusader roared.  
Wedge choked out as his internal systems were crushed. And you won't get the Matrix from him!  
Road Crusader roared, and through Wedge against the ground. So be it. He growled, pulling a massive cannon from a pack on his back. Then you'll pay for his absence.  
  
A few yards away, Heavy Load looked up wearily as Road Crusader held up his weapon. He was Wedge on the unpleasant side of the barrel and gasped.  
Everything came back to him in an instant, their years at the academy together, Wedge saving his life from the Predicons, the years of side by side training, getting the orders from Optimus, and everything important that had ever happened to them.  
And now it was down to this. His best friend was staring down the face of an enemy gun.  
Heavy Load didn't think. He just acted.  
  
The gun powered up and fired. Wedge didn't see Heavy Load, but he felt his friend shove him out of the way, and Heavy Loads agonizing scream as the shot ripped through his spark core.  
He landed on the ground and looked, seeing Heavy Loads smoldering body before he too collapsed.  
  
Ultra Magnus jaw dropped. He ahd not expected Road Crusader to actually kill anybody. WHy would Rodimus- What was- This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
Road Crusader stared at heavy Load for a moment. Such a waste. He growled.  
That's when two vengeful gestalts hurled out of the warp gate. Road Crusader barely had time to turn before being smashed backwards by the combined strength of Sentinel and Railracer. He struggled to get up, only to be met in the chests by consecutive blasts from both their guns. As the gestalt fell apart, Rodimus Majors voice yelled out, Crusaders retreat!  
And the five terrorists were gone. Ultra Magnus stayed for a moment more before he too flew off.  
  
Sentinel disassembled, and Aidia was running toward the bodies. She bypassed Heavy Load and went straight for Wedge.  
Grimlock and Hightower struggled to their feet, aided by Chromia and Red Alert. Hightower shook his head, trying to clear it. Wha- what happened?  
Grimlock, on the other hand, knew full well what happened. He had seen the whole thing. He shoved Chromia aside and ran toward Aidia, grabbing her violently. What are you doing? He yelled. Wedge is just scratched up! He'll be ok! Look at Heavy Load! Heavy Load needs your attention more!  
Then he saw the glistening tears on her face. No he doesn't. She whispered weakly. Look at him again.  
Grimlocks eyes darkened, as he stared at his comrades body.  
It slowly turned gray, then faded completely to black.  
  
Hot Shot, Elita-1 and Rail Spike held a closed room meeting. Only T-Ai was present, her soft sobs the only thing betraying her otherwise silent presence.  
What are we going to do now? ELita said weakly.   
Moral is at it's lowest it has been in years. Hot Shot added.  
Rail Spike sighed. The poor bot. They're far to young to know the cost of a war.  
There was silence.  
We'll need someone to take command. Hot Shot said quietly.  
Silence.  
Rail Spike shook his head. We're in far too a precarious position to risk another gestalt. Elita and I can't do it.  
Silence.  
Hot Shot sighed. I never liked command in the first place. I was offered the position of Second in Command once. I turned it down for this reason.  
More silence.  
But I don't have a choice.  
T-Ais quiet sobs continued in the background.  
  
Cryotek sat back in his self-made throne, smiling. I love it when a plan goes well...  
  
  
Afterword:  
That was something. I'm going to admit that in my original plan none of this, and I mean NONE of it, ever happened. But when an idea hits and sticks, well, what can you do but go on?  
  
Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to *SHAMLESS PLUG* advertise www.fanformers.net, a brand new TF FanFic / FanArt / Fan Charecter Site that I am very involved in. In fact, I'm mod of the writers section! So come on down, because also I will be posting RID2 Stuff you can't get on FF.N, such as charecter profiles and (maybe) artowrok! So come on down!  
  
Ok Im done. 


End file.
